1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for simulating the use of a system option for a technical apparatus, particularly for medical-technical installations, devices and systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technical installations, devices and systems as well as the software required for their operation usually can be implemented in various configurations, the configurations differing by virtue of higher grade embodiments having, for example, higher-performance hardware components or by virtue of the software required for the operation offering additional software components. Regardless of whether the hardware or the software of a technical apparatus is affected, customers have choices referred to as system options that a customer can select when purchasing the technical apparatus. The use or benefit that the customer expects from the system option is critical for the selection of a system option that involves costs for the customer.
Heretofore, only general characterizations, that cannot be customized to the specific requirements of a customer, can be made regarding the expected use or benefit of a system option for the customer, due to a lack of information. All data for supporting the customer use must be estimated, which can lead to unsatisfactory results under certain circumstances.